sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Anderson Ramos
| cityofbirth = Belém, Pará | countryofbirth = Brazil | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = Helena United | clubnumber = 20 | youthyears = ?-2013 | youthclubs = Paysandu | years = 2014-2015 2015-2016 2016-2018 2018- | clubs = Paysandu Red Devils Merrickton Helena United | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} :This name uses Portuguese naming customs. The first or maternal family name is ''Ramos and the second or paternal family name is da Silva.'' Anderson Ramos da Silva (born February 20, 1997), known as Anderson Ramos, is a Brazilian footballer who currently plays in St. Gregory for Helena United as a striker. Club career Paysandu Born in Belém, in northern Brazil, Ramos began his career with local second division club Paysandu. After coming through their youth ranks, he made his debut during the 2014 season at just 17 years old. Red Devils In the summer of 2015, Ramos was signed by Gregorian third division side Red Devils on a three-year deal. It was considered a major signing, with club owner Muhammad Kalamiyah attempting to build a roster that would see the club promoted to the upper tiers of Gregorian football. Although Ramos scored nine goals for Red Devils in 2015-16, the club finished a disappointing 12th place, well below any chance of promotion. Merrickton On July 29, 2016, League B club Merrickton bought out Ramos' contract with Red Devils and signed him to a three-year contract of their own, moving him up a division. Ramos made his Merrickton debut on October 1, coming off the bench in a losing effort against Old Boys. Eleven days later, in a midweek fixture at CGC Red Stars, Ramos scored his first and second League B goals just ten minutes apart to earn a 3-3 draw. On November 6, he again scored the final goal in a 3-3 draw, this time against Union Town. Ramos scored another brace on January 5, 2017, to help the Peacocks beat Eventide 3-1 at home. He finished 2016-17 with 7 goals, just one behind Jamey Reis for the most by a Merrickton player that season. Ramos suffered an ankle injury in preseason before the start of 2017-18 and missed the first two months of the season. He returned to action on December 16, 2017, when he came off the bench late in a 1-0 defeat at Otway Town. On December 31, he was named in the starting lineup for the first time that season, in a home match against Black Lions. Ramos scored in the 9th, 21st and 61st minutes to record his first professional hat-trick. He would go on to finish 2017-18 with 8 goals, one better than the previous season. Helena United On July 17, 2018, Ramos joined League A side (and defending SGFA Cup winners) Helena United on a four-year deal. Category:Player pages Category:Helena United F.C. players Category:Merrickton F.C. players Category:Red Devils F.C. players Category:People from Brazil